Dangerous Love
by Happyfish
Summary: "I would not become one with you if you were the last living thing on Earth!" exclaimed America to Russia. "Oh? we shall so about that comrade." replied Russia.
1. Chain Reaction

Dangerous Love

Summary: America: "I would not become one with you if you were the last living thing on Earth!"

Except, well, because of nuclear weapons, Russia can actually make that happen, and he does.

Happyfish I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers.

Russia watched the beautiful blonde that was America, he did so resemble a sunflower, true other countries had blue eyes and yellow hair, but none of the had the sunflower petal gold hair that America had. Nor did any of them have his kind, warm light sky blue eyes and his beloved american was nearly as tall as he was, but was oh so slender.

He was so young and delicate compared to the others, Russia had not realized when he had fallen in love with the blonde superpower. During the cold war he had denied his feelings, but after the fall, America had been one of the few countries to approach him.

The blonde had never, ever seemed to be afraid of him, something that attracted Russia to him, Ivan had not meant to scare every one, most of the time. His heart fluttered in nervousness, he was going to ask his darling America to become one with him after this meeting.

They had been becoming quite close since the fall of the Soviet Union, true he was lonely once again and more people feared him because of what he had done. He still could talk to the American nation, knowing that he did not cringe, indeed he was quite happy that Russia was now a democracy. However, he was still quick to anger and could get highly suspicious of his motives at times.

"Америка," said Russia, he wanted to have America's full attention before he asked.

"Russia," said America turning and looking up at him curious.

"Would you consider becoming one with me," asked Russia, his heart beat quickening.

America's face was turning red and his eyes sparkled with an emotion Russia knew well, anger, "I wouldn't become one with you if you were the last living country on Earth!"

Russia's heart grew cold, and nearly fell out, it hurt so badly that America rejected him so cruelly, Russia nodded and left him then. A touch of sorrow passed through Russia as he realized that he would have to go through his plan B, kill all other countries.

With his abilities in magic he and who/whatever he wished would survive the nuclear attack unscathed, he knew that America was a social nation and when it was just the two of them, then America would have to become one with him. Another thing that he could do with his magic is speed of the effects of the illness that happened with radiation. He was sad that he would have to kill his sisters, but Ukraine was being so mean and Belarus was very scary and he would finally have her not bother him anymore.

While the nations he disliked, Japan, England and most of the European nations will be gone and that made Russia happy. However, he would have to first get rid of his boss and become his own leader again, he had done that several times throughout his past in order to help his people.

Meanwhile America blinked in confusion as Russia had left him so quickly, normally when he asked a country to become one with him he would pester that nation or nations as much as possible. America had a horrible sense of foreboding that bad was about to happen, but what he could not fathom.

A tiny voice in the back of his had said, 'you should not have said that so untactful, you know that he is not the most mentally stable of nations, who knows what he might be plotting.'

'Go away confederacy,' said Alfred slightly nervously.

'You know I am right, just like I was right that Japan was going to attack us all those years ago,' replied Confederacy.

America ignored his split personality and went about the day and rest of the meeting ignoring the feeling of apprehension and dread that was growing as Russia had gotten, even more, quiet. He was not even doing his vacant smiling, he had a slight frown and a thoughtful look on his face as he eyed the other nations.

The meeting had wrapped up earlier since the atmosphere of the room had gotten stifling, most nations were afraid of the plotting Russian. Ivan did not seem to notice his fellow country's nervousness of him, any more that he usually did, a few days later the Russia's boss had been assassinated.

The world was shocked and also Russia went into a very quick isolationism period after the death, America was having nightmares. His people were screaming out in agony and terror, as hard as he tried he could not awake from the nightmare that gripped him.

Then, suddenly there was silence and America was able to wake up, he looked at his watch and it told him that it was noon on Thursday. America cursed, he was been asleep for several days, he had done that before in the winter time.

He opened up the door and he saw his country in ruins and he was covered in bruises that were slowly healing, what he was a wasteland and he wondered why he was not dead. He was not even being affected by radiation poisoning, he wondered why, luckily his cellphone had survived and he started to call every one. No one answered, with trembling hands he called Sealand, who was alive as were the people that were there on his floating station. However he and his few people were dying of radiation poisoning, he then called the last person on his cellphone list, Russia. For a moment when the phone rang his head spun in dizziness from the stress and he also mourned for the loss of everyone and his people.

There was a slight cough behind him, his eyes wide he saw Russia standing near him, his usual innocent smile on his face.

"Hello Америка ," said Russia pleasantly.

As horrible as the feeling was, Alfred was glad that Russia was still alive, "what the hell happened to the world?"

"They died Альфред, " answered Russia still smiling innocently, "you are going to become one with me."

Alfred reared back and he said, "one, don't call me Alfred and two, did I not tell you before that I wou-"

America froze and went over his words he stated as he looked at Russia still smiling innocently and self confidently down at him.

America's face drained of color as he said, "oh… no… y-you did not."

Russia's smile broadened as he nodded and said , "да~ I did comrade~."

"I just said that you did not do it," said America his voice growing quiet with fear, he was unable to hide his fear and he shook slightly.

"oh, but I did," said Ivan, "so you will become with me да~. After all it is because of your selfishness that the others had to die, although who are you going to apologize to?"

Russia laughed then and said, "me? If that is so then you are forgiven."

There was something his voice that meant that America should and would obey him, he had seen the destruction wrought when he ran around north and south America trying to find any one. Russia had been watching America the entire time the bombs had gone off and the aftermath that had happened.

The expressions on his Альфред's face were so lovely, at first it was shock, anger, then fear he walked away from Америка knowing that he would follow him. After all he was the only one that could help America now and the only one he could talk to.

Russia, his former enemy and now the stronger nation, he knew that Russia had made sure that his people had survived. He was at Russia's mercy, America bit his lip as he cried silently as he followed Russia to an airplane which had further consolidated his theory that Russia had allowed his people to survive unscathed.

America was so wrapped up in his thought that he had not realized that Russia had stopped and turned around to speak to him. That was until America crashed into him, he would have fallen over if Russia had not caught him and held him.

"Shh," soothed Russia gently, "Альфред, things are going to get better, all you have to do is what I want and things will get better. да~"

America had nodded into Russia shoulder, unaware of the smirk that was on Russia face as he held America in his arms. Slowly he released the American, however he noticed that America held onto the edge of his scarf, that made Russia smirk again as they went onto the plane and left for Moscow.

America had fallen asleep on the plane ride over to Moscow, unaware that his sleepwalking to the nearest warm and/or alive thing and curl around it and purr slightly. Russia blinked in surprise, he remembered what Toris said about America being cuddly when he was asleep.

Russia smiled again and held onto his sleeping sunflower and kissed America's cheek and drifted off to sleep as well. They awoke when they felt the bump of the tires and America seemed to stiffen in his arms, until he remembered what had happened recently.

America had a secret that he hid, he was fertile, he could be impregnated, the reason why was that the spirits stated that in the future he would become a mother to the world. As he remembered that he froze slightly in Russia's arms and shook his head.

He was not going to have sex with Russia, no way the guy had just destroyed the world, and besides, america had heard how much labor hurt women, he was afraid of what it would be like for him. As soon as they got out of the plane America realized how cold it was and shivered Russia opened his coat and wrapped it around him and carried the smaller nation to his car.

He ordered his driver to take them home, once the glass partition was up Russia had made sure that both of them were buckled and the car was suitably warm for his sunflower. America had figured out that the entire Russian population had survived, and dread filled America then as he realized just how much stronger Russia was than him at this moment in time.

'I had hoped that I would never be in this position ever again,' thought America.

As a colony as much as he cared for England he disliked it when England would use his superior strength against him. America hated feeling powerless and weak, America knew that Russia knew that he had this quirk because Russia felt the same way.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard Russia speak, "hello general winter."

America had heard of General winter from Jack Frost, Alfred eyed the frozen spirit nervously, Winter eyed the warm nation critically and his eyes sparkled when he found out America's magical talents.

"Иван," said General winter, "did you know that there is a prophecy about you and the young one."

"нет," said Russia in surprise.

"You are to become the father of the world while Америка is to become the mother of the world," said General Winter.

"каким образом," asked Russia.

"Америка has the magical ability to be impregnated and sustain the child/children within a magical womb," said General Winter, "it is why he states that he does not believe in magic is because he is fertile."

Russia blinked and stiffened in surprise as he slowly turned towards America he stared back at him, Russia noted the way he twitched and seemed to grow nervous. General winter never lied, and now he understood why America seemed to glow, it was his magical aura.

Америка means America

Да means yes

Альфред means Alfred

Иван means Ivan

Нет means no

каким образом means how

Happyfish: All of these translations come from google translate.

Ivan: if you wish for this story to continue please review. Да~


	2. Fall Out

Dangerous Love

Chapter Two

Happyfish: Thank you for the reviews!

America: Happyfish does not own Hetalia.

"I always wondered why you said you never believed in magic when you had such a strong magical aura, Да~," said Russia with his head tilted to the side, "but, I understand now моя Америка. "

America shook slightly at his words and he glared at general winter saying, "Why did you tell the bastard Ruski about my … magical ability."

"He is the master of winds and winter," replied General Winter, "he is my lord and master, ergo I must tell him important information."

"And Russia," said America turning toward him with a slight frown on his face, "how the hell did I survive?"

"My magic allows me to decide who I want to have survive or who should not, it is one of the many reasons why the other nations feared me Да~," Explained Ivan.

"So I am alive purely because you wish me to," asked America, his eyes were covered by his hair.

"Да моя Америка," replied Russia, "you are alive because Я люблю тебя."

"Fuck you bastard," said America his voice slightly quivering.

"I will not force you to love me," said Russia, "I will not even force you to interact with me if that is your wish мой возлюбленный Да.~"

America looked at him suspiciously, there had to be a catch somewhere, Russia sighed and looked down at him a slightly hurt expression his face as he said, "Вы не доверяете мне, мой дорогой Альфред да~."

"Speak English jerk," snapped America.

"You will have to learn my language if you hope to speak with anyone other than me да~" said Russia.

America looked away from him and asked, "are we going inside soon or what it's too damn cold out here."

"Very well мой дорогой подсолнечник, " said Russia as he guided America into his home.

America blinked in surprise, Russia had a really large and well-kept home, how he soon realized was because of the servants that went to and fro. Ivan had been shocked when he had found out about America's magical ability, however now that he thought about it, it made sense.

The reason why is that every country had a magical ability and none had fertility, or at least no one knew anyone who had that ability.

"Are you hungry мой дорогой," asked Russia.

"No I am not hungry Russia," said America.

"Oh," said Russia, "surely you must be hungry since you ran around desperately trying to find other people within the North and South American continents for people, and before that you had been unconscious for several days."

"How could you know that," asked America alarmed.

"Because I was watching you with my magic," said Russia.

"Should you not be tired from using so much of it," asked America, "after all England said to me that…"

America's eyes watered when he said England's name Alfred closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and said, "England said that there is always a cost that happens whenever someone uses magic."

"In the type of magic that Англия used," said Russia, "Да, there was a cost and it could be quite heavy, however since I have general winter on my side I do not have such a steep cost for using my magic Да~."

America had not known, nor had an inkling just how powerful Russia was until this moment in time, he now understood why the others feared him so much. He could use magic and he had a lot of it and could use it with little cost and had a being of infinite age and wisdom to call upon a reserve of magic and knowledge.

Russia noticed the look his American was giving him, and Ivan could not help but smirk slightly, now his lovely sunflower had realized just how powerful he was and just how lenient he had been towards America. With a start America realized that Russia could have destroyed him during the Cold War, very easily and yet he had not because Russia said that he loved him.

"Why did the others not tell me about this," muttered America.

"Because they thought you already knew and did not care because they thought that you had a very firm disbelief of magic," explained Russia, "also they liked it that there was one country that would and could stand up to me without fear. Да~"

The look America was giving him was on that could kill, Ivan could not help but chuckle at it and he said, "I liked the fact that you had not an ounce of fear of me and I figured out early on in our relationship that you did not know about my magical abilities."

After several hours of stubborn refusal of food, the American conceded to eating when he smelled the delicious scent of hamburgers. Russia knew that he could not resist the smell of Hamburgers, it would remind him of comfort, safety and his former home.

Russia knew that it would take time for America to warm up to him and his people, indeed he did not interact with the American, true he sat and ate with him. However he did not speak, nor did he look at his Alfred, even though it was very difficult for him to do so.

Alfred was feeling depressed, there were only two countries left in the world, and he was at the mercy of Russia, who at this point in time and in hundreds of years in the future he would be the stronger nation. Also he was feeling lonely, Russia had kept his word in not talking and interacting with him as much as possible.

He had tried to talk to the servants in Russia's house, but none of them knew any English or any of the other languages that he knew. He had cried for his friends and family as well as the situation he was in, he wanted to go outside and explore, but he did not have the proper clothing and he knew he would get lost and would not be able to get back.

Also he was did not know if he was allowed to go outside and if he was he did not know if there were rules that he had to follow. Alfred also did not know the laws of Russia's lands, in order to get that information and to know what was expected of him he had to talk to Russia.

Confederacy had told him that he should get over himself and talk to Russia in order for both of them not to be lonely, he had lost sense of time in the quiet nothingness that he had started to get used to. America fell asleep in the room that Russia had given him, he was unaware of Russia watching him quietly his eyes filled with longing.

'He has been here for several weeks and he still refuses to talk to me,' thought Russia with an inaudible sigh, 'I know he is stubborn, but I am afraid he might go insane before he decides to talk to me.'

"Америке, вы будете расти, чтобы любить меня или нет вы понимаете, что и тогда мы будем населить мир вместе, и я буду править миром с вами на моей стороне," said Russia quietly to America before he left.

America awoke the next day and he decided to talk to Russia this morning, not that he wanted to talk to him, it was that he did not want Russia to worry that he was going crazy. America took his normal place at the table, it was to seat that was farthest away from Russia, and subsequently whenever he looked up he saw Russia.

Russia sat at the other end of the table and as they waited to be served, Ivan had a book that he was reading. America coughed into his hand and bit his lip, wondering how he was going to get Russia's attention.

"Ahem," said America, he winced and then tried again, "hey Russia."

Russia put a bookmark in his book and set his book to the side and stared down at America and said, "доброе утро Альфред ."

Internally Russia was feeling hopeful and excited that America was finally going to start talking to him and then hopefully their friendship will start to grow again. However, he would have America come to him and make the first moves and Russia would meet him halfway.

"I would like to learn Russian," said America, "and if you are not very busy I would like it if you taught me since you do know English well."

"Very well мой маленький da~," said Russia, "here is the Russian alphabet, also here is a disc that has the alphabet said and also on the disc is simple words and phrases that are commonly used. I shall test you on what you have learned this during dinner. I have some business that will take most of the day to complete."

America nodded and asked after taking the disc, and booklet, "where is a disc player?"

Russia rang a bell and a servant appeared and he ordered the servant to get something and he said to America, "your disc player is coming, now I believe that it is time to eat да ~."

They ate in silence, America was curious as to what Russia was going to be doing that day, he was curious as to what the Russian did most days.

"Hey Russia," said America, "what do you do all day since we no longer have meetings to attend to?"

"My boss has work he makes me do and also there are other things that I need to do," replied Russia.

America nodded and he understood about the paperwork and other things that Russia had foisted on him by his boss.

There were some things that the government could not do without the approval of their nation.

Throughout the entire time America had been at Russia's home Russia had always been smiling that creepy smile of his and in general scaring his own people when he was displeased.

America had not understood having servants taking care of his home, after all he had a decently sized house and he would be able to clean it all by himself.

He thought it oddly old fashioned to make other people not only take care of a nation's house but also have someone else dress them.

It had freaked him out when he had started living in Russia's home, luckily he had not harmed to human and had gotten the servant to just set out a set of clothes and to wake him up.

America could pick up languages rather quickly, it was something that Canada and the other new world countries.

He was starting to get a headache and the letters seemed to swirl around when he decided to take a break and eat something.

To his surprise he had been at learning Russian for several hours, he was determined to surprise Russia with the knowledge of how much of his language he had mastery of, not that he wanted Russia approval or anything.

America could learn a language in under a week. Or at least when he had people it was a much faster process.

So when it was time for dinner America greeted Russia by saying, "Привет, Россия как прошел твой день? "

"мой день прошел хорошо Америки," replied Russia his smile growing bigger, "как прошел твой день?"

"Все прошло хорошо, я помню, большинство из буквы в русском алфавите," answered America, who felt proud of himself how much of the conversation he had said in Russian.

"You have a heavy accent," said Russia, "however your pronunciation was correct Да .~"

After they ate dinner Russia helped America with learning his language and America had asked if he could go out and explore Russia. Russia said that he would take him to see St. Petersburg and other places within his country tomorrow.

Both nations went to bed that considerably more content then they had previous nights before, the hope that America was warming up to him strengthened.

Да means yes in Russian.

моя Америка means my America in Russian.

Я люблю тебя means I love you in Russian.

мой возлюбленный means my beloved in Russian.

Вы не доверяете мне, мой дорогой Альфред means you do not trust me my dear Alfred in Russian.

мой дорогой подсолнечник means my dear sunflower in Russian.

мой дорогой means my darling in Russian.

Англия means England in Russian.

Америке, вы будете расти, чтобы любить меня или нет вы понимаете, что и тогда мы будем населить мир вместе, и я буду править миром с вами на моей стороне means America, you will grow to love me whether or not you realize it and then we will repopulate the world together and I shall rule the world with you at my side in Russian.

доброе утро means good morning in Russian.

Альфред means Alfred in Russian.

мой маленький means my little one in Russian

Привет, Россия как прошел твой день means Hello, Russia how was your day in Russian.

мой день прошел хорошо Америки means my day went well America in Russian.

как прошел твой день means how was your day in Russian.

Все прошло хорошо, я помню, большинство из буквы в русском алфавите means It went well, I remember most of the letter in the Russian Alphabet in Russian.

Happyfish: once again all these translations came from Google so any correction to grammar or spelling would be appreciated.

Russia: Please review so that Happyfish knows that you want more of this story Да ~.

Happyfish: Sorry for the slow chapter, but it is supposed to be a lengthy process for them, after all America is still grieving for his lost family and friends and it will be hard for him to adjust.

America: Isn't learning Russian hard?

Happyfish: I don't know… probably…

Russia: Happyfish… I am not the most patient of nations Да…

Happyfish: If there are any suggestions you my lovely readers have please send them to me either p.m. or leave it as a review.


	3. A Grey World

Dangerous Love

Chapter Three

Happyfish: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers.

Russia: You have not update in a whileда.

Happyfish: I have been busy with College and life.

Russia: You mean playing Kingdom of Loathing and doing homework да.

Happyfish: Hey! KoL is an awesome online RPG thingie that is owned by … someone…

Russia: *shakes his head*

Happyfish: Also I have not had much of an idea as to what to write next.

Russia: Hmph

Happyfish: Thank you to all my readers for your lovely reviews and all your helpful suggestions for the story!

America had learned a lot about Russia, and Russia's people and culture, he had been planning his escape from Russia's house.

However, he paused and thought to himself, 'where would I go? What will I do when I get there? How will I keep away from Russia when he can easily find me again? Will there be consequences for running away? And What will they be? How harsh will the punishments be?'

As much as he wanted to get away from Russia, he knew he was stuck with him, Russia had said he had the ability to track whoever he wanted with magic. Also, since he and Russia were the only countries left, there was no one for him to go to in order to help repel Russia away from him.

He had been able to gather cold winter gear, America knew that when winter hit his country he would be hibernating, it had spooked England when he had found out. America smiled sadly as he remembered all the times when he and Canada were younger when he would come over and protect him in the winter.

Canada always got stronger in the winter, it had helped hide the fact that he hibernated during winter during the world wars and all the other wars that involved America and other nations. Except during his war of independence and his civil war, those were the times when Confederate America was able to take over him and help his side of the war.

America shook his head out of memories that had become bittersweet and continued on learning more of Ivan's language, as much as he despised him right now, he had to admit that Ivan's language was very lovely and the poetry and music his country produced wasn't half bad.(Author's note: I am trying to simulate what America would think, what he thinks and views about Russian culture, music and etc. are not my views.)

Ivan and Alfred interacted only as much as America wished to, also Ivan made sure to try not to upset America when he spoke with him.

Ivan sighed as he did his paperwork and thought to himself, 'when will мой подсолнечника realize that he loves me? Hm, perhaps I should tell him that I love him again, after all мой Америка does like romance. However, I do not wish to scare him off…'

Russia sighed again as he plotted and pondered over what he should do to get his Америка to say that he loved him. Alfred learned more and more about Ivan's culture, people, language and history, he never really liked looking back in history because it was full of old wounds and scars that sometimes were too deep to try to disturb.

Alfred now understood why Ivan was crazy, any nation with what he had gone through would go crazy, however he was similar to America in some ways that made Alfred highly uncomfortable. America was younger, had not had as bad a past as Russia, however he did have the same fear of being hated by everyone and of being alone.

America hated the fact that Ivan knew him so well, Alfred had heard from the others that Ivan did what he wanted in order to get what he wanted, no matter the cost. America just simply did not believe that he would go this far to get America to be his.

An immense wave of guilt passed through America, he had seen how ruthless Ivan could be during the cold war, and it had terrified him.

America thought to himself morosely, 'maybe Ivan is right in saying that it is my fault that everyone died, after all if I had not rejected him the way I did then everyone would be alive. If I could go back in time I would still tell him no, but in a kinder way. I was having a bad day when he came along, China and the others that I owed money to had been harassing me to start paying them back more… However, they did not realize that my economy had been starting to crash, perhaps it was because of the fighting three other nations. Also, I had been in a romantic relationship with Japan.'

That brought tears to America's eyes, Japan had been shy of telling people that they were going out because he was a very private person. America had respected that and had not even told his brother Canada or England about them being together.

Now, he was glad that he had not told the world, as he had wanted to do, he shuddered to think at what Russia would have done to Japan if he had found out. Alfred blinked hard, he needed a distraction from memories that were now painful.

So he took up an IPAD and started to read more on Ivan's past, as America got to know more about Ivan's past he realized that Ivan would have never taken no for an answer, and some way somehow things would have gotten ugly. Especially when Kiku and his older brother Arthur found out, Alfred was not as stupid and as oblivious as he pretended to be and he knew that Arthur's violent temper would have clashed with Ivan's deadly one.

Kiku, despite being the quiet was very possessive over things that were his, that included colonies and especially his lover. Alfred, had found it a little unnerving when Kiku's possessiveness came out, he had never found possessiveness to be attractive and it had been one of the final catalysts that made him want to break away from England.

Alfred did not know that Ivan was near him and he murmured sorrowfully, "kiku, oh how I miss you, I wonder what the other would have done if they had found out we were going out."

Ivan's eyes widened in surprise and he felt a flash of fury towards the dead man that still held a piece of his dear Alfred's heart. Russia did not know that America and Japan more closer than friends, although it made sense since how obsessed they were with each other's cultures and stuff.

Then Ivan blinked and realized, 'that must have been part of the reason why he rejected me, but he could have been nicer about it. Not that I would have accepted his rejection, however I would have tried to have gotten him a different way and if necessary then I would have destroyed the others. I know that he cared for the others, however now that I have chosen this course I will stick to it. Моя дорогая Америка love me and only me, that is until we start to have children. I understand that he and I will love our children, but they will not have more of his heart than I would.'

"Мой дорогой подсолнечник , I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me and see some parts of my country in the near future," said Ivan.

America jumped and whipped around quickly his eyes widened slightly, he was startled, Ivan was also amazed at his own boldness. However, he knew that America would say yes, he was never one to say no to looking at other country's places and America could not stay in one place for too long.

America was surprised, this was the first time that Ivan had spoken to him first, he went over Russia's offer and decided that he would take a walk with him. After all, he had been reading about Russia and his stuff, he was curious to actually see things and he was starting to get cabin fever.

"Sure," said America trying to sound casual, "I would not mind to take a walk with you."

The smile that Ivan gave him was blinding, and it was one of the few true smiles that America had ever seen him wear, and Alfred realized that these smiles were almost always directed at him. One of the few times it was not was when he had given those smiles to his sisters, more often he would give them to Ukraine rather than Belarus.

"When do you want to go and where do you want to go and what do you wish to see моя любовь," asked Ivan curiously.

"Ah," said America as he thought of the places he wanted to go and he finally said, "St. Petersburg."

"We will have to sit on a train to get there before we can walk there," said Russia, "my house is in Moscow as you very well know and it is 800 km away from St. Petersburg.*"

"Very well," replied America, "how about we take the trip in a couple of days."

"That is perfect," said Russia, "I shall take care of the details and I shall tell you when we are to depart in two days' time."

Then they walked off in separate directions, America went to learn more about St. Petersburg and Russia off to plot on how to get the American to love him and to stop him from suffering heart break. Russia knew how much a broken heart could hurt a person and he wished to not has his милый Альфред to suffer from any kind of pain for any length if he could help it.

Alfred wished that he could talk to someone, anyone that was not Russia or Russian and he knew that, that was impossible, but still he felt as if he was losing himself or at least he was feeling as if he was missing something. He missed feeling his people, at times he cursed at their turbulent nature, but the horrifying and sickening silence made him feel hollow and empty inside.

A few tears dripped down America's face, he did not want to cry after all heroes never cried, an insidious voice in his head whispered, 'heroes do not allow the world to be destroyed and allow the villain to survive.'

America sighed and thought to himself, 'what am I supposed to do? I do not like hurting people and despite what Russia has done I cannot hurt him. Even though he murdered my people, my friends and my family I cannot find it within myself to hurt him. After all what good would it do me? He is after all the strongest nation on Earth right now and if I did hurt him then what could I do after that? What would the consequences be if I did that? There are too many variables to consider.'

He wished he knew what he should do, he wished that he knew what was the right thing to do in the situation he was in, but he did not know that was the right thing to do. The world had gone completely grey when he had found out that the world had basically ended.

Language note: All words translated into Russian were from Google translator, so I apologize for any errors there are in syntax, grammar and spelling. If any of you who read this story are offended by it I apologize and if you know a better way to have what I wrote in Russian in a better translation please tell me via p.m. or review.

Да means yes.

Америка means America.

мой подсолнечника means my sunflower.

Моя дорогая Америка means My dear America.

Мой дорогой подсолнечник means My dearest sunflower.

моя любовь means my love.

*I googled how far it was from Moscow to St. Petersburg.

милый Альфред means darling Alfred

Happyfish: Thank you for reading my story, hopefully I will be able to update this story more quickly.

Russia: I think that you made us a little bit out of character да.

Happyfish: Well, this story is an alternate universe story were you destroy most of the world in order to get the person you love to be with you.

America: However it just drove me a way and made me dislike you even more you bastard.

Russia: Eventually you will learn to love me Америка.

America: Please review Happyfish's story.

Russia: Also if you have any suggestions or complaints about this story you should say it in the review. да ~


	4. Dreams of Choice

Dangerous Love

Chapter 4

Happyfish: I do not own Hetalia.

America: So we are going on a trip to St. Petersburg.

Russia: I hope that мой подсолнечника will be have himself otherwise there will be consequences. да ~

Alfred was excited to go on the trip to St. Petersburg, he had read up about it and had told Russia where he wanted to visit while they were there. America disliked the train that they were on, however he watched the countryside fly by as they talked to Russia's people on the train as well as to each other.

Russia enjoyed speaking with America and watching him interact with his people and show him around his country. Russia was proud of his home, despite the fact that he despised the cold, he found it amusing that America despite hating the cold loved to play in the snow.

Once they got home from the trip America thanked Ivan for the trip and they went off in their separate directions. America felt a huge wave of sleepiness hit him and he staggered to bed. Alfred was just barely able to write Ivan a note explaining that he was going into hibernation because of the winter and that it was almost impossible to wake him.

With that last task done he collapsed on the bed and started to sleep, Ivan was getting worried, it was dinner time, but America had not come out of his room. Russia decided that he was going to go up to Alfred's room and see what he was up to.

Russia quietly stalked up the stair and slowly and quietly opened up the door, and he smiled at what he saw. America was asleep in his day clothes on top of his bed, he noticed a piece of paper and looked at it and read the note.

Russia chuckled and he shifted America into a more comfortable position on the bed, he decided that he would allow his дорогой американский to sleep.

However he could not help but sing a song to him, Russia hoped that it would convey his feelings for America to him and he knew that America would more than likely not here it,

" You are my sunshine,

my only sunshine,

you make me happy,

when skies are grey,

you'll never know dear,

how much I love you,

please don't take my sunshine away.

The other night dear when I lay sleeping,

I dreamed I held you in my arms,

when I awoke,

dear I was mistaken.

So I hung my head and cried,

you are my sunshine,

my only sunshine,

you make me happy,

when skies are grey.

You'll never know dear,

how much I love you,

please don't take my sunshine away.

You are my sunshine my only sunshine,

you make me happy when skies are grey,

you'll never know dear,

how much I love you,

please don't take my sunshine away."

Before he left the room he took America's shoes off for him and changed Alfred's clothes in to bed clothes and tucked him in. He paused for one moment and decided to kiss Alfred, he gently pressed his lips against Alfred's soft silky lips.

He enjoyed the feeling of his lips against его красивая Альфреда lips and he murmured to the unconscious man, "Я люблю тебя."

After he finished the speaking he blushed slightly and he left to eat dinner by himself, he thought about asking general winter for a spell he could put on America so that he would not hibernate all winter long. After all, it would not do for his sunflower to be asleep all winter long, after all he wanted to speak with Alfred and interact with him.

He asked general winter for the spell and he also asked what would be the consequences of waking America up before his hibernation period was over. General winter said that since in some places it is still very warm while in others it is very cold, that America was likely to be sleepy and cuddly.

"However," said General winter, "you should allow him to sleep for a couple of months before you do the spell Vanya."

"Very well," said Russia, "I still have a lot of work to do since my people have yet to elect a leader yet."

America was dreaming that he was at a world meeting with the others, however none of them seemed to be able to hear or see him, except for Russia. America knew he was in a dream, but he wished he was not in a dream like this.'

It hurt to see everyone and he knew that they would be gone when he opened his eyes. However, some people did notice him, and they went over to speak with him, they surrounded him in a semi-circle.

Japan said to him suddenly, "America-kun, you should find happiness where ever it is or no matter who gives it in life, after all things change when people are on love."

"B-but," America stammered, "Russia killed you Japan, so why should I give him a chance?"

"Because, everyone deserves to be happy, no matter who they are or what they have done," replied Japan, "it is true that I dislike Russia-san, but no one should ever have to be lonely."

"Git," said England, "you may not like him to well now, but sooner or later you are going to fall for that giant asshole."

"How are you so sure," asked America.

"The fairies told me about the prophecy, " replied England, "and besides the sooner you have kids the sooner the world can heal from the damage dealt to it by Russia."

"Oh," said America, "are you guys part of my subconscious or something?"

"Yes," replied Canada, "we are."

The Prussia burst into the room and exclaimed, "the awesome Prussia is here! Hey Alfred, you should not listen to these losers. After all, Russia DID kill everyone just to make you be with him. I mean how unawesome does a person have to be in order to do something like that!"

Then everyone else seem to be suddenly able to see him because they all started to argue over whether or not America should give Russia a chance or not. However two people remained silent, himself and Russia, who had ever since the beginning of the meeting had sat alone and watched him.

America bit his lip as he saw the loneliness in Russia's eyes, so Alfred decided to go over and sit next to him and America asked, "so should I give you a chance or not Russia?"

Everyone went quiet and stared at the two of them, Russia seemed unaware of the stares he was being given as he thought of what to say and he stated after a couple minutes of contemplation, "I would like to have the chance to woo you мой дорогой маленький. However, I would like you to make to first move. Да ~"

Then the air was rent with everyone talking and arguing whether or not America should allow Russia to woo him again America shouted over everyone saying, "hey it is my choice whether or not I give Russia a chance, not any of yours, so would you all shut up and let me decided whether or not I should allow him to woo me."

So, amazingly enough everyone did quiet down and watched him and waited for an answer, America was unsure of whether or not he was going to allow himself to be wooed or not.

"I…I am uncertain," started America he paused in order to take a deep breath and he licked his lips while saying, "I do not really want to have him woo me since he destroyed all of you guys, but he has been patient with me and has kept his word."

America looked at Russia and took a deep breath in and said, "I… I will allow you to have a chance at wooing me."

Russia's face lit up with an unrestrained joy and he gave him a hug and as he swung around he said, "Благодарю вас маленький за предоставленную мне возможность быть с вами! Да ~"

America would have been smiling, except for the fact that Russia was crushing his ribs slightly so he gasped out, "I'm glad that your happy Russia, but you are crushing my ribs."

Russia looked slightly alarmed and he gently set him down and he said, "I am sorry for hurting you little one, I forget that I am now much stronger than you."

The atmosphere in the room darkened palpably and then everyone else disappeared at hearing his words. America looked at the now empty conference room, he realized that it was the conference room that had been last used before the destruction of most of the world.

"Hey Russia," said America, "why has the atmosphere been totally annihilated by the nuclear bombs?"

"Because I told the different spirits about what I was going to do and I made it so that it was only the humans and personification that got destroyed as well as almost all the buildings outside my borders. I had not realized at the time why the so readily agreed to help me, but now that I know about the prophecy it was inevitable that this was going to happen," replied Russia.

"I thought that a new world was going to mean that we were going to colonize a new planet," replied America.

"You really should tell the real me that you have decided to allow yourself to be wooed by me," said Russia, "after all, I am only a part of a dream of your creation."

Russia had used the spell on America and he started to wake up slowly and he groaned and blinked up at him in slight confusion.

"Доброе утро, мой дорогой Альфред," said Russia with a bright smile, "it is still winter time at your former home, however I devised a spell to wake you up early. You have been resting for two months and I shall be helping you remember how to move since your muscles will be weak."

"Thank you Ivan," said America, he winced at how weak his voice sounded.

"I am curious," said Russia, "does this happen every winter?"

"Yes it has since the day I can remember," replied America.

"How were you able to hide it for as long as you have," asked Russia.

"My twin brother Canada and England would make it so you guys would not notice and during times of war my split personality would take over and hide the fact that I was in hibernation," replied America, "after all it would have been a very bad thing for people to know that I was very vulnerable during winter."

"Ah," said Russia, "that does make sense and I now understand why your personality would change ever so slightly during the cold months during the cold war."

"You noticed," said America in alarm, "no one else noticed the difference between me and my split."

"I noticed because I had been spying on you and also because I loved you," replied Russia with a slight blush.

"You never said anything about it," said America still looking a little worried.

"I had other things on my mind at the time," said Russia, "and I was not in my right mind then either."

"While I was asleep I decided on doing something," said America feigning casualness.

"Oh," prompted Russia curiously.

"I, have decided that I would allow you to court me," said America very quickly while turning bright red and looking at his hands.

Happyfish: Thank you for reading my story!

America: Please review!

Language note: All words translated into Russian were from Google translator, so I apologize for any errors there are in syntax, grammar and spelling. If any of you who read this story are offended by it I apologize and if you know a better way to have what I wrote in Russian in a better translation please tell me via p.m. or review

мой подсолнечника means my sunflower.

Да means yes.

дорогой американский means darling American.

его красивая Альфреда means his beautiful Alfred's.

Я люблю тебя means I love you.

мой дорогой маленький means my dear little one.

Благодарю вас маленький за предоставленную мне возможность быть с вами! Да means thank you little one for allowing me this chance to be with you! Yes~.

Доброе утро, мой дорогой Альфред means Good morning my darling Alfred.


	5. Sparks Ignite

Dangerous Love

Chapter 5

Happyfish: Thank you for all of your reviews so far!

Russia: *Is very happy* ^J^

Happyfish: Why are you so happy?

Russia: Because мой Альфред told me last chapter that he would allow me to date him. *pounces on the American*

America: Get off me you giant purple eyed behemoth!

Russia: не, I will not мой дорогой~

Happyfish: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers.

Russia: Enjoy the chapter!*snuggles America more*

Ivan blinked once and a large grin seemed to split his face in half, his eyes sparkled with joy and he scooped up Alfred and swung him around as he gleefully shouted things in Russian, too quickly for Alfred to understand. He set the American down and Ivan gently tilted America's chin up slightly and he kissed Alfred on the lips with surprising gentleness that made America melt a little in his arms.

"спасибо," said Russia touching his forehead to Alfred's, "Благодарю вас за предоставленную мне до сих пор вы."

Ivan took another kiss from him and they sat together, Ivan had set the American down on his lap and they cuddled for a while. Then America's stomach grumbled, which made Alfred blush a little, while Russia smirked down at him and chuckled slightly.

"You are hungry да," asked Russia, "so we shall be going to breakfast."

Russia reluctantly let go of his little American and the two of them started down the stairs, however, due to Alfred's two month long nap America near fell down the stairs. His legs were unused to moving, luckily Ivan caught him and carried him down the stairs.

Alfred was blushing and he cursed his legs for being slightly weak, he frowned slightly and said, "normally I am not that clumsy and my legs are not as wobbly."

"Ah," said Russia, "the circumstances are not as they once were my dear one."

America nodded and a sense of profound sorrow threatened to overwhelm him, as did guilt and he cursed himself, 'how could I forget, even for a moment about what Ivan did?'

"Alfred," said Russia, "you just woke up, so confusion is normal."

'Oh hell,' cursed Alfred in surprise, 'can he read minds?'

"Alfred," said Russia amused, "I cannot read your mind, however I can read your emotions that splay across your face so beautifully."

America blushed at the comment that he had made, however a thought crossed his mind, 'I remember Prussia saying that Ivan has a really bad temper and that he could be violent. Hell, I have been on the receiving end of the violence and ire, yet for some reason he is being a decent human being and completely sane… I know that Ivan is not completely there mentally. Yet he seems as sane as any one I have ever known. I wonder why.'

"Alfred," asked Ivan, "you seem to be having deep thoughts."

Alfred blinked up at him and said, "oh, just some memories."

"Ah," said Russia, "they seem to sneak up on you sometimes do they not?"

"Yeah," replied America.

"Here is your breakfast," said Russia handing him a bowl of oat meal, "I am uncertain as to whether or not you can have solid foods so recently after your hibernation."

"I normally eat soups and stuff for about a week then I go to solid foods gradually," replied America.

"Very well," replied Russia.

They ate in silence, America yawned and stated, "I'm going to go take a nap."

"Так что скоро after you coma," asked Ivan tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Yeah," said America with a yawn, "I will sleep a lot longer and more often for a couple days after today since I have had a little bit of my magic drained so that no ill effects happened to me during my slumber."

"Oh," replied Russia, "that makes sense, I hope that you have sweet dreams моя любимая подсолнечника."

A week later, America was back to his normal energetic self, Ivan gave Alfred a sunflower, shyly the American had thanked him for it. Ivan took him out to different restaurants and they slowly started to flirt with each other, America could speak Russian almost as well as a native could by the time they had started to go out and watch movies.

Although Russia was busy with work, they did go on dates at least three times a week, America enjoyed going out with Russia. However, he could not help but feel guilty for enjoying himself, Russia had destroyed most of the world, including the one he had been going out with.

'I should do something to hurt him,' thought America, 'true he lost people he had been friends with and his family, but he does not seem to have any remorse for what he has done. No, I have decided to give him a chance, and thinking these thoughts will only make me not want to give him a chance.'

However, America was still feeling slightly miserable, the reason why was this, he is a very affectionate country, he loved giving and receiving hugs. Unfortunately, he was not getting the physical comfort that he was used to receiving, hugging himself only made him feel even more depressed.

So he decided to hug Russia, Ivan knew how affectionate the younger and smaller nation was to his friends, family and allies. He patiently waited for the American to pounce on him in a desperate need for physical affection, Russia made sure that he did not push the America, but if he started something Ivan was going to finish it. (1)

"Здравствуй мой дорогой Альфред," said Russia gently, inwardly he smirked, as he wrapped his arms around Alfred and held him gently.

Alfred closed his eyes and rested his head against Russia's shoulder and enjoyed the quiet and warmth that spread through him now that he was being hugged. He was slightly surprised at how gently Russia was holding him, he remembered when the two of them had just the two of them as allies Russia would hold him like this.

"Is something wrong Amerika,"asked Russia after a couple of minutes.

"No, I just … wanted a hug," replied America hiding his face in Ivan's scarf.

However, Russia noticed the blush any way and smiled down at him saying, "It's alright, I like hugs."

The servants had noticed how different Mr. Braginski was around the American, he was a lot nicer and gentler, to not only him but to them as well. The blond was loud at times, but he was very sweet, gentle and kind as well, they hoped that the American would stay.

It had been surprising, when most of the world had been destroyed, but the world was going to be rebuilt and be stronger, it would only take time. The servants of Braginski manor knew that Ivan Braginski was the anthropomorphic representation of the Russian Federation, and recently that the sole survivor of the destruction of America was the nation's anthropomorphic representation.

It confused them since all the people had been destroyed, why he was alive, but they had decided that asking him would be rude. Russia gently moved America so that he could see the younger nation's face, he gently touched his chin and raised it so that America was looking up at him.

He smiled down at America, he had an overwhelming desire to kiss Alfred, however, he was trying to restrain the urge to do so. He knew that it might put off the finicky American, however he felt as if America was torturing him when Alfred licked his lips.

His tongue was an adorable shade of pink, as were his lips that looked very soft, America had always struck Russia as a very pretty nation. Handsome, and pretty, true he was strong, yet he reminded Russia of a sunflower.

Sunflowers were large flowers, strong looking and big, but they were still a type of flower, and thus they were fragile. Sunflowers did not do well in the harsh cold of winter time, and neither as he had recently found out, did America.

America had noticed the slightly hungry expression on Russia's face, and watched as it became more contemplative, Ivan was not wearing his gloves. Russia had slightly soft hands, they were rough from callouses, from doing farm work or something else.

Russia's hands were also warm, America had always thought that Russia looked good in a suit, the tan coat looked spiffy, but was a little bland since it was almost one color. That coat also brought up memories of the world war two and of the cold war as well.

He was roused from memory lane when Russia had moved closer to him by wrapping his arms more tightly and Alfred. Russia's eyes slowly went over every aspect of his face, they seemed to linger on his lips a little too long for America's liking.

"You are a very handsome and kind man," said Russia.

"Er…" replied America, "thank you, um…"

Alfred floundered around for a compliment he could give Russia, America had always liked Russia's eyes, they were a lovely shade of violet, they would shift hue of purple depending on his mood. Russia moved closer to him, his face nearing America's, slowly he touched his forehead to America's.

He rubbed his nose against Alfred's nose, America blushed slightly at the unexpected contact, Russia tilted America's head to the side slightly and pressed his lips against America's. America and Russia's blushed deepened, shyly America kissed Russia back, a sense of triumph and happiness welled up inside him and he pressed his lips against Alfred's harder.

He enjoyed the feeling of America's warm, soft, silky lips, coyly Russia swiped his tongue against Alfred's lips, causing him to gasp softly. Russia, never a nation that did not take an opportunity when it presented itself explored America's warm soft mouth.

Russia loved America's taste and he continued the kiss until his lungs were screaming for air, he gently broke the kiss and the two of them breathed deeply, America was still blushing up at him.

"Я люблю тебя," murmured Russia quietly.

Language note: All words translated into Russian were from Google translator, so I apologize for any errors there are in syntax, grammar and spelling. If any of you who read this story are offended by it I apologize and if you know a better way to have what I wrote in Russian in a better translation please tell me via p.m. or review.

Happyfish: Thank you for reading my story!

Russia: Please review Happyfish's story~

America: And remember, if any of you have suggestions, they are welcome.

Russia: Review or else.

America: *hits russia* Don't threaten people.

Russia:*scoops up America* But threats work so well.

America: Yeah, and if you use them to often people will ignore them. *tries to shove Russia off of him*

Russia: You are so cute when you are trying to resist me. *kisses his nose*

America:*blushes* I-ivan…

Russia: You are so cute when you blush.

Happyfish: Get a room you two.

мой Альфред means my Alfred.

не means no.

мой дорогой means my dear.

Да means yes.

Спасибо means thank you.

Благодарю вас за предоставленную мне до сих пор вы means thank you for allowing me to date you.

Так что скоро means so soon.

моя любимая подсолнечника means my lovely sunflower.

Здравствуй мой дорогой Альфред means Hello my darling Alfred.

Я люблю тебя means I love you.

Author's notes:

Ivan seems like he is a very manipulative person, true he may not be the most mentally stable nation, he does know how to get people to do what he wants. Even if they do not know they are doing what he wants. I am not trying to make him seem like he is evil, after all he knows that America is going to be uncomfortable around him for at least several years because of what he had done and he doesn't want to scare America away, well, more than he already has.


End file.
